Songs of the Soul
by miyuki-miura798
Summary: A bunch of one shots inspired by songs. You pick the song and theme, I will write it for you! ON HOLD... I'M SORRY. IF YOU GAVE ME ANY SONGS THEY WILL BE POSTED SOON. AGAIN, SORRY...
1. Last First Kiss

**Here is the surprise I mentioned in one of my stories! I will be doing this as a side project thing. I was listening to this song and this idea came. Then I thought what if I did a bunch of these? So here it is! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater or the song used.**

* * *

Last First Kiss – One Direction

**Baby, I,  
I wanna know  
What you think  
When you're alone.  
Is it me? Yeah.  
Are you thinking of me? Yeah,  
Oh,  
We've been friends  
Now for a while.  
Wanna know that when you smile.  
Is it me? Yeah.  
Are you thinking of me? Yeah.  
Oh, oh.**

Maka and Soul got back from a basketball team. Soul, of course, played and his team won. Maka on the other hand, she decided to read one of her books. For the past few days, Soul has notice that Maka wasn't herself. She was quiet, distant, and lost in thought once in a while. She hasn't even Maka-Chopped him the past week. It was starting to bother him, not just as a partner, but as a friend. He cared about her, he always had. And now with her acting like this it was really bothering him. To people, Soul and Maka were just partners, close friends. But to Soul, he saw her as the person he has been in love with since the day they met.

**Girl, what would you do,  
Would you wanna stay  
If I were to say?..**

Yes, Soul was in love with his partner. He has been since they day they met. It has been at least five years like that. The first two, was just a simple crush. The last three, he saw her more than a meister. He thought it was uncool at first. He was Soul Eater Evans, the coolest guy at school. All the girls wanted to be with him or be his partner. So why go for his partner. All Soul could think was how she stood different than anyone. Personality in all. She was special to him and would never let anything harm her. He loved her after all.

**I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your,  
Let me be your last first kiss,  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,  
And if you  
Only knew.  
I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.**

When they got home, Soul couldn't take this quiet Maka anymore. He needed to know what was wrong, why she was so quiet. He thought it was something he had done, or something he had said. He couldn't take it. When she sat down on the couch and he sat down after and asked her.

"Maka is something wrong?" he asked. She looked at him confused. "What do you mean? Why would you think something is wrong?"

"You have been sort of, I don't know, wired lately. You have been quiet, distant and sometimes you just seem out of it." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "If it's something I did or said, can you please tell me."

She gave him a light smile. "Soul, you didn't do anything. I have just been… thinking, that's all. There really is nothing wrong." She smiled again, but Soul knew it was something else. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked. She shook her head no, telling him that it's okay and he has nothing to worry about.

He knew her, better than anyone else. He knew there was something on her mind, and he knew it was bothering her. He wanted to help her out, but not letting him know what was wrong was really bothering him. After the whole talk, she went to her room and never came out. It was something that was bothering her too by the look on her face, and he wanted to help.

**Baby, tell me  
Would it change?  
I'm afraid  
You'll run away.  
If I tell you  
What I've wanted to tell you.  
Yeah...**

Right before dinner was done, Soul went to her room to see if she was okay. He knocked on her door a few times, but got no answer. He opened the door to see Maka asleep on her bed. What caught his eye was an envelope and letter in her hand. He hesitated before taking it and seeing what it said. When he read it, his eyes widen and he couldn't believe it. He was looking at a love letter someone had given to her. He was mad that someone was flirting with his meister, his partner, his friend. What he couldn't believe was that she never told him. She never said anything about it. He wondered when she got this and if she replied. His thoughts were interrupted when Maka woke up.

"Hey Soul," Maka said rubbing her eyes. When she saw him holding the letter her eyes widen. Soul looked at her and saw that she was nervous. "Maka what is this?"

"It's just a letter from a classmate. Nothing important." She said not looking him in the eye.

"Really? Because this looks like a love letter to me." he said almost yelling at her. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked

"It wasn't any of your business, Soul." She said. "Beside why do you care?"

"Did you reply to it? How long have you had it?"

"What?"

"Did you reply to it! How long have you had it!" he said, more like a statement then question.

"No, well, not yet any way! I'm still thinking about! I only got that last week! He was really nice and let me think about!" She said almost yelling. She looked like she was going to cry. Soul didn't like hearing about this guy coming to talk to Maka like this. But what he hated was seeing her cry like this. "Don't jump to conclusions that you don't even know!" she yelled. Maka turned away and told Soul she was no longer hungry. As Soul walked out of her room, regretting what he did.

**Maybe I  
Just gotta wait.  
Maybe this  
Is a mistake.  
I'm a fool, yeah,  
Baby, I'm just a fool, yeah,  
Oh, oh  
Girl, what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay  
If I were to say?...**

He should have never pushed her. She probably knew this would happen if she told him, that's probably why she never said anything about. He just hated the whole idea of Maka with someone else other than him. He wanted Maka to be with him and only him. He didn't want other guys coming in and hurting her, even though he probably just did. He didn't want those other guys to hurt her, physically and emotionally. Soul loves Maka so much; he is willing to give up his own life to protect her. He wanted to be Maka's first love, first boyfriend. Then be the last one. He wanted to be the only to be with her. He needs to apologize for what he said. He cares too much to let something simple like this get to him from telling her.

**I wanna be last, yeah.  
Baby, let me be your,  
Let me be your last first kiss.  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this.  
And if you  
Only knew.  
I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.**

It has been two days since that conversation. Soul and Maka were silent towards each other. Maka would still sit with him and eat with him, she wouldn't speak to him. That was killing Soul. He wanted to talk to her, be comfortable with her and not have this awkward tension when they were together. Soul even noticed yesterday Maka talking to some guy. They looked a few inches taller than Maka, maybe the same height as Soul. He had black hair and blue eyes. He dressed in a school uniform and was all neat. Soul no doubt knew who he was. He was the guy who sent Maka that love letter.

He watched them from the corner of the hallway. He saw Maka say something to him. He said a few things back which made Maka shook her head and said something back. The guy then smiled and nodded and Maka smiled back. What surprised Soul, or scared him, was that Maka hugged him and the guy hugged back. Soul turned away and walked off, not wanting to see what would happen next.

**(Your last first kiss)  
Your last first kiss,  
(Your last first kiss)**

Soul was at home watching TV. Maka had clean up duty at school so she told him not to wait for her and just meet up at home. A part of him was happy that she was finally talking to him. The other half was upset of what happened earlier. He turned off the TV to go look for her, till the door open. He looked to see Maka coming in. She took off her black jacket and shoes and sat next to him on the couch, but never said anything. They were now sitting there, in the awkward tension. Soul couldn't take it. He turned to Maka, grabbed her shoulders to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about that letter. I know I should have just listened to you, but I didn't. I'm sorry." Maka was shock. "Soul it's not…" but she was cut off. "It is my fault. I should have never pressured you too." He said. "It's just I care about you too much. I want to protect you and always be with you. I… I…" He didn't know if he should say it. '_Well better now than never. I just have to tell her._'

**Girl what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay  
If I were to say? **

**Your last first kiss!**

"I love you. I love you so much. I want you to be with me. I want you with me always. I want to be your first kiss, and maybe the last kiss. I understand if you don't feel the same, but I just had to tell you." He took a deep breath. "I understand if you don't forgive me, but I just had to say this to you." He let go off Maka's shoulders and turned away and looked at the floor. He then felt a hand patting his back. He turned to see Maka rubbing his back. She had a smile on her face.

"It's okay Soul, I forgive you. It really is okay." She said. Soul looked up to Maka. "Yeah thanks. I hope that guy who gave you that letter takes care of you." Soul said. Maka was confused. "What do you mean? What guy?" I saw you talking to a guy at school. You hugged him so I just guessed…" he was cut off at her laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked "You did it again, jumping to conclusions again." She said ruffling his hair a bit. He eyes widen. "I turn the guy down. I only hugged him to at least thank him for letting me think about it. I returned his letter after." Soul couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe she would do that. "Why did you turn him down?" he asked. Maka smiled and leaned to his face and kissed his cheek.

**I wanna be last, yeah.  
Baby, let me be your,  
Let me be your last first kiss,  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this.  
And if you  
Only knew.  
I wanna be last, yeah.  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.**

"I told him…" she started after she had kissed him, which left him speechless. "I told him that I love my partner. I told him I love you." She smiled at him. He was surprised, but happy. The girl he loves, loves him back. What more could he asked for? Soul smirked and leaned in close. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that." And with that he closed the distance between them.

They kissed for awhile. First it was gentle, then passionate. Soul was Maka first kiss, and she was his. Soul loved her so much. She meant everything to him. Soul was Maka's first and last kiss, and they stayed together forever. They were now more than just partners or friends. Soul got to be her last first kiss.

**I wanna be last,  
Yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.  
Ooh  
I wanna be last,  
Yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.**

* * *

**What did you think? I hope it doesn't suck. Anyway here is the cool part of this whole thing. **

**You pick the song member or not (if not a member then please make sure you give a name to mention you picked that song). Give me a theme about the one-shot, like what you would like to see. I will write it. Just review or PM me your song and theme and I'll write it. But please don't pick any song that is inappropriate. Pick a song how it is rated. Also it will take time to write (school, sports, etc...) so I won't post it write away.**

**Tell me what you think! Give me you song and theme! R&R!**


	2. The Best Thing

**The 2nd songfic for this project. I hope you like it. When I heard this song it really fit them. So good job to bittersweetendingsforever for picking this song!**

**Song Requested By: bittersweetendingsforever**

**I do not own Soul Eater or the song used.**

* * *

The Best Thing – Relient K

**It's been a year  
Filled with problems  
But now you're here  
Almost as if to solve them  
And I can't live in a world without you now**

Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, one of the greats partners DWMA has there. They work well together, after the occasionally fights and arguments; they made a pretty good team. Everyone thought they just close friends, nothing more and nothing less. They have been together for at least five years. Maka has seen Soul as just her partner for three and half years, then saw him more a year and half ago. Soul on the other hand has never seen her as just a partner. When he first shook her hand when they met, he knew she was special. He has had a crush on her for a year; fell in love with for four years. Soul has always wondered why Maka has chosen him as her partner.

They were different, from personalities, to their style in clothes. He was a cool guy with a laid back attitude. She was a bookworm with passion in her studies. They were so different by they worked out well. Soul realized how much he liked her from day one, when they first met. When he played the piano and played who he was; a dark person with a dark past from family, he was surprised by her reaction. She didn't frown or runaway from him, she stood there and smiled. He thought she was strange but then he thought she was different, so he became her partner. Ever since then, she has always been there for him. It's like she solved all his problems. He couldn't believe where he would be right now if Maka hadn't pulled him out of his dark past and into the light. He still couldn't believe she was the girl who could solve his problems, and accept him for who he is.

**All my life  
I've been searching for you  
How did I survive  
In this world before you  
Cause I don't wanna live another day without you now**

What was it that Soul found different in Maka that other girls didn't have? The first thing would be her personality. She was strong, brave, smart, and has the never give up attitude. He admired her for that, and thought she was cool. Another one would be the way she looked. Other guys would never go for someone with a body like hers. But Soul saw her differently. She looked pretty, maybe even beautiful without all that makeup or doing her hair all fancy like other girls. She was beautiful they way she was. Last would be her eyes. They were a shade a green he had never seen before. He would look and would notice they would change color slightly. They become lighter when she was happy, but darker when she was angry. He would almost get lost looking at them if she wouldn't have snapped him out of it. Of course he would never tell her these things that would be uncool.

**This is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's  
Happening to you and me**

Soul and Maka got home from all long and hard day from training with Black Star and Kid with their partners. Maka got a few injuries, while Soul didn't. She just had twisted her wrist a bit and sprained her ankle. Soul just got a few scratches. Soul had carried her all the way home, so she wouldn't hurt her ankle and make it worse. When they got to their apartment he placed her down on the couch and went to get an ice pack for her wrist and ankle.

"Thanks Soul," Maka said as he placed the ice packs on her injuries. "You don't have to do this. It doesn't hurt that much."

"Yeah, but still I'm sorry for letting this happen to you." He said and sat down in a chair next to her.

"Soul it's not your fault. If anything it's mine. I made those stupid mistakes during training and got these. Nothing is your fault." She said smiling.

"But what if this were to happen on a mission? It would be much worse wouldn't it? I don't know what I do if you got hurt much worse than this." He said. It was true though. Soul had no idea what he would do if Maka was hurt and ended up in the hospital, or worse. He wouldn't know what to do if, she were to die because of him. Because to Soul, Maka was the best thing that ever happen to him and he refused to let her go.

"Well I know one thing if it did happen on a mission," she said pulling him out of his thought. "It wouldn't be your fault, it would be mine." She smiled at him. He couldn't believe it though. She would blame herself for something Soul couldn't do. The one thing he swore when he shook hands with her. To protect her.

**All I'm gonna have  
Is all that you can give me  
And I'll give right back  
Everything I have in me  
Cause nothing ever felt as right  
As this does right now**

Soul decided to make them dinner because he thought Maka could use the rest. She protested but gave in and took a nap on the couch. He didn't know what to think right now. She had just told him she would take the blame, even though it was his fault, if she ever got hurt. He didn't know what he would do if that did ever happen. He had to make sure she was okay. He was going to protect her with his life. He done it once when they fought the demon sword, why not do it again? She means everything to him and he will never let anything happen to her.

**I'll go back to before we met  
Try and erase the past  
Try harder to forget cause  
Nothing will ever be as good as here and now**

A week later Maka and Soul where in the area that Maka said the kishin was in. Soul would look at Maka from time to time to make sure she is alright. She looked around until she found the kishin. They were at a rough start, and it started to worry Soul. Maka was then thrown at a wall really hard and cut herself in the processes. She tried to ignore it but it hurt like hell.

"Maka," Soul asked thru the blade. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Soul don't worry about me." she said standing up. "It's nothing; it's just a small cut."

"But Maka it doesn't look like that to me!" he said almost yelling. "Are you sure…" "Soul focus! Right now this kishin is our top priority!" she yelled cutting him off.

He looked over and Maka started running toward the kishin. The kishin then blocked her attack and threw Maka on the floor. Soul couldn't believe it when Maka got up again. Her cuts started bleeding more and they started to sting really badly. Maka then ran toward the kishin and cut it, leaving a red soul in its place. Soul transformed out of a scythe and then went to eat it. After he ate it, he looked back at Maka who was breathing really hard. She looked exhausted.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked. Maka looked over to him and nodded. Soul saw the cuts, bleeding even more than before. By this time Maka couldn't take it anymore and fainted. Soul ran and caught her before she hit the ground. "MAKA!" he yelled, shacking her to wake up, but she was out cold. Soul couldn't believe it. He let this happen. It was his fault.

**Cause when I looked into your eyes  
And you dared to stare right back  
You should've said "Nice to meet you, I'm your other half"**

Maka was now in the school infirmary fast asleep. Soul sat there next her, holding her hand. He was still upset that she was the one sleeping there instead of him. Soul wished he could have been the one hurt. He then notice Maka moving and he looked to see that she was waking up. She looked over to him. She saw his worried face and notice that he was holding her hand. She held his and smiled. Soul told her he was sorry. She just smiled and ruffled his hair. She then told him it wasn't his fault, but it was hers. He remembered what she had told him.

_"Well I know one thing if it did happen on a mission, it wouldn't be your fault, it would be mine." _

**And this is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's happening  
This is the best thing (the best thing)  
The best thing that could be happening (the best thing)  
And I think you would agree (whoooaaa whooaa)  
The best thing is that it's  
Happening to you and me**

Soul was sitting on the couch; Maka was making tea for them. He couldn't believe that he let the person he loved so much get hurt. When Maka came back, she noticed the depressed expression on his face and sat next to him. She placed the try on the coffee table and looked at him.

"Soul what's wrong?" she asked. "You been like this ever since I came home yesterday, are you okay?" Soul looked over and saw her worried face.

"It's my fault you got hurt." He said. "Soul it wasn't your fault it was mine." She said. He shook his head.

"No it's mine. I have should have protect you. You have done so much for me, that protecting you is the only way I can thank you. I swore on the day we met I would protect you with my life, but with you getting hurt and saying it's your fault doesn't seem right." He looked over to Maka and stared straight into her green eyes. "I want to thank you Maka, for everything. Before I met you my life terrible, I thought I would never see the bright side to things. But you helped get out of that. And I appreciate that so much. I want to thank you for helping me. You saw past my dark past. I'm so glad I met you. I don't know where I would be right now if I hadn't met you." He pulled Maka into a hug and took a deep breath.

**Always knew  
I'd find someone  
I never dreamt  
It'd be like this  
You've surpassed  
All that I've hoped for (and ever wished)  
And I'm tryin'  
So hard  
With all my heart and mind  
To make your life  
As good as you've made mine**

"I love you. I love you so much." He said. "I so glad that I met you Maka. You're amazing and I want to be there for you, always. I hate it when your hurt or when someone hurts you. I will protect you and be there by your side. Maka you're the best thing that has happen to me." he said. He then felt something wet on the back of his shirt. When he pulled out of the hug, he saw tears on her face but she was smiling. Soul could only wipe her tears of her face and smile.

**This is the best thing (the best thing)  
The best thing that could be happening (the best thing)  
And I think you would agree (whooaaa)  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me**

"I love you too Soul." She said holding his hand that was on her face. "I'm also glad I met you. When we met I was happy because I finally found someone I could trust. Someone I know that will never leave me. I was alone but then you came I wasn't anymore. I should be the one thanking you. You're the best thing that has ever happen to me too." She said. Soul could only smile.

**The best thing is that it's happening to you and me  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me**

He leaned in kissed her. She kissed back as well and Soul smirked in the kiss. They pour all their feelings into the kiss. She loves him, and he loves her. Soul was the best thing that happened to Maka, and Maka was the best thing that happened to Soul. He promised to stay by her side for the rest of his life. When they broke apart, Soul pulled Maka onto his lap and held her close. He then whispered in her ear that made her smile and she whispered to him to which made him smile.

"Thank you Maka for everything. You're the best thing that has happen to me." "Me too Soul, you're the best."

**(The best thing) The best thing that could be happening  
(The best thing) I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me **

* * *

**Thank you again** **bittersweetendingsforever. I hope you like what I wrote for the song. If you want me to write something like this please comment or PM me! Tell me what you think!**

**Send me a song you want me to write next! R&R!**


	3. Your Guardian Angel

**I'm really late on posting this songfic. I'm sorry it took so long but with the homework and swimming I do... there's like no more time! I really need spring break. Just one more week! Any way here is the song fic. I hope you like and again, sorry I'm late.**

**I do not own Soul Eater or the song.**

**Requested by: darkangel1565**

* * *

Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

They have been partners for a long time. They were the closest, strongest team the school has ever had. They were different. She was a nerdy bookworm and he was a cool guy. One thing they had in common was that they were both stubborn, when it came to feelings. She could never tell her partner her feelings. She thought he would make fun of her. He would never tell her because he thinks that if he messed up it would be totally uncool. They both love each other, not just because of the meister and weapon relationship. She loves him because he was different from other guys. He was someone she could trust and lean on for help. He loves her because she helped him out of the darkness of his past and into the bright future with her. He loves her for how she was different than other girls. They also had one other thing in common, the will to protect each other from danger. For him though, it was more like his motivation.

They were in London for a mission with a kishin killing people at night. Maka, Black Star, and Kid with their partners were assigned this mission. They all decided to split up to get the work done faster. Maka and Soul walked the dark streets, side by side. It was cold, and Maka being stubborn kept on telling herself she wasn't. Soul noticed and sighed. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She was surprised as she felt his head rest on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She felt him hug her tighter.

"Nothing." He said.

"This doesn't look like 'nothing' to me."

"I'm giving you a hug. There's your answer."

"Why? You better not do anything wired Soul."

"I'm just keeping you warm. I know you're cold so don't even try to make me stop."

She just kept quiet, mostly because she had just lost this conversation. She walked around and till Maka found the kishin. They headed towards a dark alley were they saw the kishin eating a human soul. Maka could tell this kishin would be a lot tougher so she had to be careful. She had to kill it now because waiting for Black Star and Kid would take too long. Soul transformed into a scythe and the two were ready.

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

The fight was so far getting nowhere. Maka would attack but to only have it blocked. They would be attacked and they would either get hit or the attack missed them by an inch. It was starting to worry Soul. He knew if they kept going at this pace, Maka would barely make it out of this fight alive. He had to make sure she would get out of this alive because if she got hurt he would never forgive himself as a weapon. Maka was the person who saved him from the darkness. She was the one who showed him there was more to life. Maka was like his own guardian angel.

Maka was also getting worried about the fight too. Soul was getting hurt as well because of misjudging the attacks. She didn't want him to get hurt anymore than he already was. He already took a hit for her once, which led to a scar on his chest, so she won't let him do it. She wanted to take the hit for him after everything he has done for her. She must have been lost in thought for too long because she was then thrown against a wall. She was starting to bleed and was also getting dizzy. She got up and ignored the pain, but Soul knew better.

"Maka are you okay?" he asked. His reflection appeared on the blade.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You okay?" she asked back. "Yeah," he replied.

The kishin took this opportunity to attack again. Maka was thrown again dropping Soul in the process. He transformed out of his weapon form. He saw Maka breathing hard and the kishin coming in close to her. He knew what he needed to do. He didn't even need to think twice about it too. He knew he had to protect her. The kishin raised his blade up to cut Maka. Maka closed her eyes from the hit, but she felt nothing. When she opened her eyes she saw Soul in front of her. He fell over and Maka caught him before he hit the ground. She was in tears and held him close to her.

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Soul why did you do that?!" she said, crying even more.

"I have to protect you. It's my job." He said weakly.

"I don't care! You could have killed yourself!"

"As long as you will be okay, I don't care."

"Why would you do that?" she asked. He laughed a bit then smiled weakly.

"Because, I love you. I will save you from dying and take it for you. I won't let you fall." He said and then closed his eyes.

"SOUL! Soul wake up!" she yelled. She looked up and saw the kishin coming to them. She closed her eyes but she then heard gun shots. She looked up and saw Kid. Then she saw Black Star jump out and punch the kishin.

"Sorry were late." Kid said coming down. "Yeah, you think I would let have the spotlight didn't you!" Black Star said laughing. Maka and Kid rolled their eyes. Kid and Black Star fought the kishin and managed to kill it. They and their partners looked back to Maka who was still holding Soul.

"Idiot," Maka whispered so they couldn't hear. "You didn't let me tell you how I feel."

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah**

Maka was in the infirmary sitting next to Soul who was asleep. He has been there for three days, and she never left. She never let go of his hand. Stein had told her that he was close to getting a cut near his scar, which scared her. He said that the one he got just now will fade away in time if he put medicine on it. Maka sat there on the bed thinking about what he had said. He just confessed to her. He had just told her he was okay dying for her. The thing that bothered her the most was that she never told him her feelings.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Soul waking up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked over at Maka. He noticed she looked like she was crying.

"Maka, are you okay? What's wrong why are you crying?" he asked a bit hoarse. She didn't say anything but just looked away. She didn't want him so see her crying like this. "Maka look at me!" he demeaned. He sat up and grabbed her shoulder to make her look at him. He saw her face, tears running down them like there was no end. It was killing him inside. He knew why she was too, and he hated himself.

"Maka, please stop crying." He said and pulled her into a hug.

"How can i? I let you get hurt once again. I'm nothing but trouble for you. You get hurt because of me. I don't know why you even bother protecting me." She said crying more. Soul held her tighter.

"You're not trouble Maka. I will always protect you."

"Because it's the weapons job right?" he shook his head.

"I protect you because you're the most important thing to me. I want you to be safe, even if that means giving up my life to make sure that happens."

"That's crazy you known. I'm scared that something like would happen to you. You could actually die. I don't want that. I want you with always."

"I will always be with you Maka. I love you and I promise to never leave you." He said pulling out of the hug. Maka remember she never told him her answer. She was about to when Soul cut her off. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. I know you don't like men because you think they would betray you like what happen with your mom and dad. But I won't do that. I will stay by your side. Even though when we fight, I'll never leave you. All this is true. I do love you and…" It was her turn to cut him off.

**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray**

She kissed him to one, make him stop talking and two, because she loves him too. She felt him kiss back and she smiled. He was happy too. He finally got to kiss her. He then licked her bottom lip, wanting entrance. She opened her mouth a little bit and that was all he need. He depend the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. It felt like they were the only two people in the world. They wanted to stay like that forever. When they broke apart, Soul couldn't help but smirk.

"So I take it you love me too." He said.

"More than you think." She said and they both laughed. Soul then pulled her into another hug.

"Maka, I will always protect you. You will never be alone because I'm here for you." He said she nodded. She trusted Soul. He is her partner, friend, and lover. He even is her guardian angel and she was his.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
****_[to fade]_**

* * *

**Yeah a totally of three songs! I have more to write for so please if you sent (or are planning to...) me a song me song, I will write it don't worry. Just give me some time because I have a list so I know who goes next. This is like a fun side project beside my stories.**

**Send me a song you want me to write! R&R!**


End file.
